Ironic
by Affliction6
Summary: Zexion has run away from his horrible family and life in hopes of finding something new. But when he is welcomed to stay with Demyx, something totally ironic happens. Yaoi Zemyx, AkuRoku, and other pairings
1. Awkward much?

**Ironic**

It all started one dark and rainy day. I was 16 years old when I had run away from my distorted family. One drunk father. One drugged up mother. And one trouble maker brother. Not much of a family but it was the only place I could call home. A place very vague in my memory now. Anyway, it started when my father came home drunk one night from a bar. He started hitting my mother then went after my brother. But before he could catch me, I had already slipped out the door, heading for a place I could hopefully call home.

It was 3 days after my escape that I had arrived in a small city called Dreamer City. Seemed good enough for me. So I walked along the dirtied sidewalks, dodging gum and cigarette butts noticing that this place wasn't meant for dreams at all. I looked around, studying the tall brick buildings and observing that this place looked more like the ghetto. But I decided to let my heart lead the way as I walked deeper into the city. I had no idea what I was in for… robbers, rapers, druggies, drunks. Kind of reminded me of home. Until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A couple of nice looking teenagers playing kick ball in the street. Seemed to be about my age, except one looked a bit young. Then one of them turned around as he probably felt my gaze towards them. I quickly turned away hoping he would as well. But he didn't.

"Hey!" The blonde boy called. "Do you need help? You look lost."

I didn't say anything. I tried but no words could escape my dry throat. I just ignored him as I stood there hoping he would leave me alone. But he didn't.

He walked over to me. "Hey man are you ok? You don't look so good."

How could I look good? I was soaked to the bone and covered in dirt. I hoped he'd think I was weird and just walk away… but he didn't.

He put his warm, soft hands around my shoulders, welcoming me to stay with him. A strange sensation I couldn't explain embraced my body. But before it could go any further I wriggled out of his grasp and fled. I didn't know what I was doing. I was running from a safe place, a warm place, a friendly place. One that I could maybe even call home. I was too frightened, too shy, too scared, and not good enough for anybody to welcome me to their home. I soon found a dark alley where I decided to hide. I soon heard those dreadful footsteps of his as he crept into my alley. He saw my face and I saw his. His shimmering blue eyes warm with friendliness connected to mine, icy, cold, and blue. A tear dripped out of my eye unintentionally as I sat, curled into a shameful ball. He came closer as I began to shiver with fear. I felt like a scared rabbit in a medow. I felt his warm hand press against my my side as he began to rub his hand along me. His warm voice flowed through me like a beautiful song as he began to speak.

"You're ok. Please come stay with me. You look so lost and lonely."

I finally gave in and gave my head a short nod. He pulled me to my feet and we began to walk.

"By the way, my name's Demyx." He said softly.

I tried so hard to say my name but all that came out was a broken whisper. "M-My name's Zexion"

"Nice to meet you, Zexion."

We soon came too a broken down apartment building where all the others were playing kick ball. They interrupted their game as soon as we arrived.

"Hey, who's the hobo?" Asked the younge red head.

"He's not a hobo! He's a regular guy who needs a place to stay." Said Demyx.

"Well he's not staying in my room!" Said the red head.

"Oh, shut up Axel! He probably wouldn't want to stay in a crappy room like yours anyway!" Shouted Demyx

The red head (apparently named Axel) gave Demyx the evil eye as he showed his defeat.

"So what's his name?" Asked a younger blonde.

"Where did he come from?" shouted another.

"How old is he?" Called out another.

"Is he gonna bite me?" That's a weird question.

"does he ha-"

"OK EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Shouted Demyx. "Just calm down! You act like you've never seen a human before."

Meanwhile I probably look very terrified.

"His name's Zexion. And I don't know anything else about him." Said Demyx.

Pretty soon I was surrounded by a bunch of people asking me weird questions. I was so overwhelmed! I just wanted to sleep. Then I felt Demyx tugging at my t-shirt, trying to get me away from the mob of strangers. I was soon pulled inside the run down apartment building. And when I looked up I froze. It was the most awesome place I have ever seen! It was so modern and neat.

"So, what do you think?" asked Demyx.

"It's amazing." I replied.

My hand was soon taken and pulled onto an elevator. When the elevator stopped on the third floor Demyx grabbed me… again… and we headed down a long hallway until we stopped at room number 309. Demyx opened the door and we both stepped in. I took a look around and observed everything. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be. It was pretty much made of neutral colors white, grey, and black. But I guess it was pretty cool… better then my house anyway. It was really neat and tidy… not what I'd expect from such a jumpy teenager. It was pretty much just plain.

"It's not that great… I've been trying to throw some color into it but I'm kind of afraid of color." Said Demyx.

"Afraid of color?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, when you're afraid nothing will match… or you'll put paint on the wall and then absolutely hate it."

I never understood being afraid of color. I would always throw color everywhere, not afraid to take a chance. My old room was made up of so many colors… many you may not even know existed.

"So do you mind staying here? The building is kind of booked." Said Demyx.

"No, I guess I don't mind. But only for a couple of nights… I don't want to be a burden." I said… surprised since that was the most I've said in months.

"No, no you stay as long as you want to. It gets kind of lonely without a room mate anyway."

I nodded my head in approval.

"So, you wanna see my bed room?" asked Demyx.

"Sure." I said.

"OK!" Said Demyx… very excited.

He then grabbed my hand… AGAIN… and pulled me into an awesome room. The walls were splattered with dark blue paint. And everything was just so art deco and modern. This was a big change from the rest of his apartment. It was all different shades of blue… what you would call a monochromatic color scheme. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, I like blue." He said

"I can tell. This is a really awesome room Demyx." I said with a smile.

"Thanks! You see when you use only one color you don't have to worry it won't match. But it may look weird in a kitchen or a living room you know?" Said Demyx.

"mhm" I mumbled.

Then after I observed the rest of his room I looked back at him noticing he was staring at me. I stared back. I looked into those big blue eyes of his and felt a smile creep upon my face. Then I snapped out of it. What was I doing? Ok, this was getting a bit freaky.

"What?!" I snapped. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry Zexy… you just um… have really cool…. Uh… eyes! Yeah you have really cool eyes." Stuttered Demyx.

"Ok… and my name isn't Zexy it's Zexion." I said.

"Sorry" Blushed Demyx.

I noticed this was getting awkward. And before I knew it Demyx was dragging me down some stairs. Soon we were in the amazing lobby of the apartment building. Lots of people were standing around chatting… but the chatter soon stopped once we entered the room. I thought they were all going to gang up on me again. But actually they started introducing themselves in a more organized fasion. I met a lot of people… I estimated about 12. I found out most of them were 17 years old or above… except one young boy, Roxas, he was 15. I also found they were in similar situations as I. Most of their families were awful… they were either kicked out or ran away… and they all ended up here the same way I did. It almost seemed as if we were all here for a reason. Or maybe a coincidence. But, hey, what do I know?

After about 5 hours of sitting around in the lobby I noticed some strange things. Most of the guys were gay. Well atleast they were acting it. Holding hands, kissing, and who knows what else. It was getting creepy. Not that I'm homophobic or anything… I've just never seen people act in this manner. Then I guess Demyx saw my frightened look and explained to me that most of them were infact queer. I kind of figured this out about an hour ago but… ok.

"I hope it doesn't freak you out." Said Demyx.

"Eh… It'll take some getting used to." I replied.

"Yeah, same here. When I first came in and saw what they were doing I was like um ewww!" Said Demyx.

I laughed. Weird for 2 reasons: It wasn't that funny and I don't usually laugh.

"But then after about a week I got used to it." He said.

I nodded in relief. Then Demyx yawned and checked out his watch.

"Holly union rings! It's 2:00 AM!" Shouted Demyx. "I usually never stay up this late… wanna go to bed Zexy?"

"Sure… but my name isn't Zexy!" I shouted.

So, we went up to his apartment. He said I could either sleep on the couch or in his bed… with him. I chose the couch. But then he got all pouty and asked what was wrong with sleeping with him… In my mind that sounded so wrong. But I felt really bad. So I finally gave in.

"Fine I'll sleep with you!" I said annoyed. But also realizing I just agreed to sleep with a man… you know what I mean.

"YIPPI! This'll be so fun! Just like a sleepover!" Shouted Demyx.

I rolled my eyes. Then Demyx took off his clothes until the only thing on him were his boxers. I was getting a little nervous. I didn't really want to sleep with a half naked guy. I guess I had no choice. So, I took off most of my clothes… but not my jeans.

"Isn't sleeping with your jeans on a little uncomfortable?" Demyx asked as he hopped into bed.

"No I do it all the time." I lied.

"You should try it with just boxers… it feels pretty good." Demyx said.

So, I gave in again and hesitantly took my pants off. This was so weird. Then I crawled into to bed and slid under the covers.

"See isn't more comfy?" Asked the annoying blonde.

"Sure" I replied tiredly.

Then Demyx turned out the light and said nighty night. I felt so nervous for some odd reason. My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating, my throat was dry, and I couldn't sleep. Then I felt a warm hand touch my back. It started creeping towards my stomach and soon I realized Demyx was hugging me. I quickly reacted and sat up as did Demyx. His face started moving towards mine until I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelled like fruit. He put his hands on my head and started running his fingers through my hair. I felt like I was going to faint. Then he pressed his soft lips against mine. I didn't move. I was in shock. Demyx was kissing me. I didn't know what to! It was going way too fast. I didn't want to do this. But I found myself kissing him back. He brushed his tounge along my lips… I hesitated but I opened my mouth and let him explore. I started to touch his body… so soft and smooth. He then pinned me on the bed and strattled me. I was scared out of my mind now… I didn't want to lose my virginity. Espescially not to a guy! It felt too good to tell him no. But I had to! I couldn't do this! I'm not gay!!!! I then pushed him off me and he fell to the floor. I started to cry. I didn't know why. He looked at me with confusion and seemed broken hearted. Then I started sobbing like a baby. I still didn't know why. I rested my head in my hands as I realized my life would never be the same.


	2. As long as he's happy

**Ironic**

Demyx plopped onto the bed beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't… I can't be gay… I just can't be." I sobbed.

"It's ok Zexy… I didn't know I was gay either until I met you." He said.

"It feels like we just met like 5 seconds ago." I sniffled.

"But it feels like I've known you for ever." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I guess it was love at first sight." Said Demyx. "Do you like me Zexion?"

I paused and thought about it. Also noticing he called me Zexion instead of Zexy which was cool.

"I can't explain how I feel about you." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you're annoying and quite touchy but you're also friendly and kind of cute." I had no idea what I was saying.

"I think you're cute too" He said.

I smiled. No one ever called me cute before.

"You make me feel so… so… good." I said… I think I'm going nuts.

"I've actually had a crush on you for a while Zexion." He said.

"What? I just met you." I said.

"I've been to where you live and spotted you from a far. You caught my eye instantly. You were sitting on a curb looking at your feet. You were alone. I wanted to go and talk to you. So I started walking towards you but someone called you into your house and you left. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He explained.

I stared at him for a good minute. I couldn't help but smile. _All the while I thought no one had cared about me. It was the first time I felt loved. It was so warm and welcoming. Someone finally cared about me._

"And when you came to our apartment today it was the best feeling in the world." He said.

I didn't know what to say. I was so flattered and red as an apple.

"But if you think that you're not gay I guess we're not meant for each other." He said disappointed.

_I really didn't know what I was… gay, straight, or bi. __Never thought about it._ _I never had a girlfriend. I never liked anyone. I didn't even have friends. I guess I had no idea who I was. I never knew what I wanted.__ I still don't know._ And I still didn't know what to say. So I stayed silent.

"I guess we could still be friends. You can sleep on the couch if you want. And you can sleep in your jeans." He waited for a response. "Well I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired so goodnight."

Demyx got under the covers and went to sleep. I just sat there like an idiot. My mouth was wide open. _I'm such a jerk. He just poured his heart out to me and I had nothing to say. Maybe I __am __gay… maybe I do like __Demyx__… should I wake him up? Should I tell him my true feelings? Do I even have feelings for him?_ I felt like I was going to puke. A couple of minutes passed and still I hadn't decided what I wanted. _Maybe I'll never know… maybe I'll die alone without a lover or a friend. Maybe I should leave_. I turned to look at Demyx. _He looked so sexy_. _Wait! Snap out of it __Zex_. I sighed. _I want to touch his body everywhere!_I put my sweaty hand on his back and he woke up. I didn't say anything. I was getting nervous again. He sat up. He seemed a bit scared as well. We both knew it was really happening.

"I thought you weren't gay." He said.

I put my hand over his mouth. "Shhh don't speak." I said seductively.

He let out a nervous giggle.

"Are you sure you want to do this Zex?" He whispered.

"I think I'm ready… do you think we should?" I asked.

"Well only if you answer one question for me." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do you like me Zexion?"

_Gulp. What should I say? Oh the hell with._

"Demyx… how could I not like you?" I said.

A huge smile spread across his face. But I couldn't wait any more I had to have him. So I tackled him onto the bed. I sat on top of him not knowing what to do. But before I new it we were already making out like crazy. He tasted so good. And the next thing I knew he was already inside of me. It was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy as he rocked my body. I was gasping for air… I couldn't breath. And before I knew it, it was over. We breathed heavily as we lay on the bed exhausted and sweaty. In seconds I had fallen asleep.

I awoke to the scent of coffee. I could hardly open my eyes. And when I tried to get up I stuck to the sheets. I was soaked with sweat. And my lower area hurt pretty bad. My mouth had an odd taste of fruit as well. I had forgotten where I was and what happened for a minute or so. And once I realized what happened and knew where I was I panicked. I sat up right away and took a look at my surroundings. I was in Demyx's room. I had sex with the same gender. And this morning was not going well. I looked at the clock. It revealed 7:00 AM. I was so weak. _Had I made a mistake?__NO! Don't think like that. You wouldn't have done him if it didn't feel right. _Then I finally realized that Demyx wasn't in the bed with me. So I decided to get up and find him. I put some pants on and walked out of the room. I noticed Demyx lying on the couch drinking coffee and watching cartoons. I limped over. _Damn it hurts to walk._I guess he heard me because he turned right around. He stood up and came over.

"Morning Zexy! You must be hurting pretty badly."Demyx said.

I nodded my head and when he was near I fell into his arms, relieved. He smelled so sweet. He picked me up and carried me back to bed.

"You should get some rest… you don't look so good." He said.

"I'm fine. I want to be with you." I couldn't believe what I was saying.

Demyx was even surprised when he heard that.

"Really Zexy? You don't regret what happened?" He asked.

"If I was going to regret it I wouldn't have gone through with it." I said.

He kissed me gently on the lips. Even after drinking coffee he still tasted like fruit. We cuddled in the bed for a while until there was a knock on the door. Demyx got out of bed and went to answer it. It was Axel… the one that called me a hobo.

"Ugh… what do you want Axel?" Asked Demyx.

"Well I heard some noises coming from your room last night… did you get lucky? Huh? Tell the truth."

Demyx looked quite annoyed.

"Leave Axel." Said Demyx.

Then Axel pushed his way into Demyx's apartment. He then spotted me lying on the bed. I went under the covers. Axel then of course came in the room and pulled the covers off of me.

"Hey! It's the kid I met yesterday. What's your name again? Oh yeah Zexion! Can't forget a name like that." Said Axel.

I didn't know weather he just insulted my name or complimented it. Either way I was getting pissed.

"Do you mind!" I shouted as I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Woah! He speaks?!" Shouted Axel. "Well I guess he would have a good set of lungs on a count of all his screaming last night."

"Axel, go fuck yourself!" Shouted Demyx.

_What a man._

"No need to get your panties in a bundle! I was just saying." He said. "Anyway, nice seeing you again Zex. Hopefully we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Axel just get out." said Demyx.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Then I heard the door close. _Few._ Then I came out from under the covers.

"Sorry about him Zexy… He's a little strange." Said Demyx.

"More strange then you?" I teased

"Ha ha Zexy!" He laughed

Funny… I don't mind him calling me Zexy any more.

A few hours later Demyx made me get out of bed, take a shower, and borrow his clothes for myself. He mad some breakfast: waffles and sausage. I really wasn't hungry. I don't normally eat that much.

"C'mon Zexy you gotta eat something!" Begged Demyx.

"I'll probably barf if I eat now."

"PLEASE!! You need your energy!" He said.

"FINE! But I'll only eat a little."

So I ate. It wasn't half bad. But I felt sick afterwards. At least it made Demyx happy.

Later Demyx dragged me out of the apartment. He said he wanted me to become friends with his friends. So he planned a get together down on the beach.

When we got there I was pretty nervous. I'm very shy. And not a people person. But I wanted Demyx to be happy.

Demyx was very excited when he saw all of his friends. It sure was a large bunch! I didn't think my breakfast would stay down too long. Although I already knew their names they felt the need to introduce themselves again. And apparently Axel told everyone that I fucked Demyx so I was already gaining respect. Which is weird. Anyway it turned out they were all pretty cool… even Axel… I got comfortable pretty quick. They liked me and I liked them. It seemed life wasn't going to be so bad after all. As long as Demyx is happy.


	3. More like The Nightmare Club

**Ironic**

(2 weeks later)… _my life is crazy. Crazy in a good way I guess… but also in a strange way. I'm still denying that I'm gay. I don't know what to do. Demyx thinks we're __definitely __boyfriend__ and… um… boyfriend but I still don't know. It's still kinda creepy to me. I feel as if my world has totally flipped upside down in a matter of 2 weeks. Sure, I've made some nice friends… and sure I got a good home… and yeah I'm surrounded by people who care about me… but there's one problem… Demyx._

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Axel. I'd been sitting on the beach for at least an hour trying to unscramble my thoughts. Axel sat down next to me. In 2 weeks Axel and I had become really good friends.

"What's buggin' you little guy?" He asked.

"It's between me, myself, and I." I replied.

"Aw, c'mon. You can tell me anything."

"Well this is a bit personal." I said

"Are you going through… puberty?" He whispered.

"NO! I am not going through puberty."

"Then tell me!! PWEEESE!" He begged.

"Ugh… It's just… there's a problem I have with Demyx."

"What? Is he bad in bed?" He asked.

"Axel, stop… no he's not bad in bed… and that's none of you business anyway!"

"Then tell me the problem." He said

"I don't know if I'm gay or not… happy?" I said

"HA! So, your telling me you slept with a guy when you didn't know if you were gay or not. And then started dating him… and still don't know if you're gay. You make me laugh Zex, you really do."

"I'm not joking Axel! I'm serious… I'm confused and don't know what to do." I said.

"Ok, ok… well what's making you think that you aren't gay?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe I'm afraid to admit it. And scared to face the truth."

"Well uh looks like you just solved your own problem Zex." He said.

"I didn't solve my problem _Ax_ I still don't know what to do… I'm scared." I said

"Well don't be… just go with the flow."

"Pssh easy for you to say." I said.

"No, I dealt with the same problem when I turned gay." He said.

"You're gay?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I never told you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I just went with the flow. If I thought I liked a guy I accepted it… If I thought I liked a girl then I went with it. It wasn't easy, but soon I found that I liked guys better. I was fine with it… I knew people would accept me for who I was so I wasn't that scared. You really have nothing to be afraid of. All our friends already think you're gay. You just have to accept it for yourself." He said.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"You'll be fine… I'll be behind you all the way. And if you ever need more advice I'm always around." He said.

"Thanks Axel. You're more mature then I thought." I said

"Eh, I am when I want to be." He said as he got up. "So, the real reason I actually came here was to invite you to a bar slash club place."

"A bar slash club place?"

"Yup. Demyx wanted you to come. Every once and a while we go down there to hang out and have fun. It's called The Dream Club."

"There's a lot of places around here with the word 'dream' in them." I said.

"Yeah, well… that's just the way it is. So are you gonna come or not?" He asked.

"I dunno… I don't really dance or drink."

"Aw c'mon it'll be a new experience. And it'll get your mind off of your 'problem'." He said.

"Ugh… fine. But I guarantee it won't be fun for me."

"Yes it will… just watch, you'll have a great time." He said.

"Ok what ever. Anyway, what time should I be there… and where is it?" I asked.

"Well we should get going now… so I guess I could take you there."

"Now?!"

"No tomorrow… yes now! C'mon you'll be fine." He said as he reached out a hand to pull me up.

I grabbed his hand and he lifted me to my feet. Then we were off to The Dream Club. _What a corny name._

Well it felt like we walked about a mile and I was already exhausted when we got there. I could hear the beat from the music before we even went in. And there were like tons of people inside dancing. And I had a stomach ache.

Axel was practically dragging me through the door… I really didn't want to do this. But once we were in, it wasn't that bad. It was dark but there were like a million flashing lights. Also the music was so loud I thought my ears would explode. And it smelled like sweat and alcohol… um ew. Then all of a sudden Axel spotted the rest of the gang as they were dancing and having a few drinks. So we went over… I really didn't know what to do at that point. Everyone was dancing and I was just standing there like a weirdo. How fun. Then I got tapped on the shoulder… I turned around… it was Larxene. Oh joy.

"Hey Zex! Havin' fun?!" She shouted, over the loud music.

"No, not really." I replied also noticing she was a bit tipsy.

"Well, you wanna dance with me?" She asked.

"I don't really dance, sorry."

"Ok then… why don't we go sit at the bar?" She suggested.

"I guess we coul-" Before I finished, she was already dragging me there.

We sat down on some stools and she asked if I wanted a drink.

"No, I'm not much of a drinker but thanks anyway." I said.

"Aw c'mon… it's delicious!!!" She said as she waved her drink under my nose.

"Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt." I said.

"Great! Hey bar tender! One martini on the rocks please." She said.

The bar tender nodded and a couple minutes later came out with my drink. I sniffed it… it smelled weird. I took a small sip and nearly spit it out all over the place. Nasty.

"Ha ha… first time drinker huh? You'll get used to it don't worry." Said Larxene.

I took another sip… still nasty but not as bad as the first try. I kept sipping it until it was all gone. I could feel my self beginning to get tipsy… or maybe I already was. Anyway, I was in the mood for another one.

"Hey bar tender! Can I get another one of these!" I called.

"See I told you, you'd get used to it." Said Larxene.

I nodded as I started sipping my second drink… this time with bigger gulps. I noticed Larxene was getting more and more drinks as well. And she was starting to get pretty drunk. For the first time I noticed what she was wearing too. She was wearing a very tight shirt that made her breast practically pop out, a mini skirt, high heels, and she pretty much looked like a slut. It was actually kind of hot… I found myself starring at those big balloons of hers. She didn't seem to care, she was drunk.

Throughout the night so far I'd had about 4 martinis and 2 shots. I was wasted. Larxene and I were laughing about nothing. Then all of a sudden she pulled me off the stool and we went onto the dance floor. We were dancing like crazy.

"S-so h-how'sssyour night going n-now?" She asked as we were dancing.

"It'sssthe b-best night e-ver!" I shouted.

"S-so you datin' Dem Dem?" She asked.

"W-who?"

"DEMYX!" She shouted.

"W-who'ss Demyx?" I slurred.

"Oh f-forget it." She said tiredly.

"W-wanna got s-sit down?" I asked

"Yeah!"

So we went back to our spots at the bar. I was dizzy and felt I was going to pass out… or vomit.

"S-so you gay?" She asked

"Nahhh" I replied.

"Then proooove it!!" She said.

So, I grabbed her face and started making out with her. It got pretty hot. She started unbuttoning my shirt and my hand went under her skirt… for a minute there I thought we'd start "doing it" in public. But then I stopped.

"W-wow." She said in shock.

There was a very good reason I stopped… I was going to barf my brains out. So I ran to the bathroom with Larxene following me. I went into a stall, almost missed the toilet, but it went in. It was a huge mess. Gross. Larxene was behind me rubbing my back and trying to comfort me. I was too sick to care that she had come into the men's bathroom. My face was covered in vomit… Larxene was trying to rub it off with her shirt. Then I guess I must have passed out by then because I forget everything else. The next thing I remember is Axel standing over top of me asking if I was alright… and then I barfed again. And passed out again.

I guess it was the next morning when I woke up in a different bed and a different room. My head was throbbing with pain and I felt terribly queasy. This was too weird… I was half naked in a place not familiar to me. Until a familiar red head stepped into the room… few.

"Morning party boy." Joked Axel.

"Stop screaming." I barley whispered.

"Hang-overs suck don't they?" He said.

I said nothing.

"Looks like you had a good time last night… drinking like an alcoholic… making out with Larxene."

"Ugh… I was drunk ok… that was a mistake." I said.

"Not to Demyx."

I propped up immediately when I heard that… that was a mistake though because it made me feel really sick.

"You mean you told him?" I asked.

"No, he saw you." He said. "Then he ran back to the apartment… he was pretty bummed Zex."

"Crap."

"I tried telling him you were just drunk but he wouldn't listen." He said.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Apologize, explain what happened, you know all that good stuff." He said.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well you puked about a thousand times… then I took you home. I put you in my apartment cus Dem probably didn't wanna sleep with you, you know? So I took your clothes off and threw you into my bed."He said.

"What happened to Larxene?" I asked.

"Eh, she was fine… she could walk. But I led her back to her apartment so she was safe. Anyway, you should get some rest."

"I wanna talk to Demyx though." I said.

"It can wait Zex. You only got about 3 hours of sleep last night… you should rest."

"K" I replied.

And before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

More chapters comming soon... stay tooned :D 


	4. Hangovers, heart breaks, and guitars?

Ironic

I woke up a couple of hours later… feeling a bit better then before. I got out of bed and put the clothes on that I had from the night before… which were stained in vomit … gross!! Oh well I didn't care. All I cared about was apologizing to Demyx. So I walked out of Axel's apartment noticing he wasn't even there anymore. I went up to the third floor on the elevator and went down the hall to room 309. I knocked on the door and waited… and waited… and waited. I knocked a couple more times but no answer. So I took my room key and opened the door myself. The room was empty. I called out to Demyx a couple times and looked in all the rooms… no Demyx.

_Hmm wonder where he could be._ So while I was there I thought I'd change. First I took a shower. Then I put on a green t-shirt and some black skinny jeans… along with my black converse. When I was finished Demyx still wasn't around. I still had a head ache so I took some aspirin. Then I sat on the couch for like 5 minutes. I was so anxious… so I left the apartment. Roxas was just coming out of his room as well and we ran into each other.

"Hey Zex, what's crackin'?" Asked Roxas.

"Nothin' much… um… I'm kind of looking for Demyx. Do you have any idea where he could be?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's working… he just started a new job at a coffee shop down the street… he couldn't pay his rent." Said Roxas.

"Oh, um ok… what's it called? No wait let me guess: Dream Coffee."

"Ha good guess but no… it's called The Good for Nothing Coffee Shop." He said.

"What the… what the hell kind of name is that?"

"I dunno… it's pretty weird. But it's the most famous coffee place around."

"Ok, thanks for the info. I guess I'll go talk to him." I said.

"Whatcha gotta talk to him about?"

"Well, I kinda made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it." I said.

"Oh yeah! Axel told me about it… well good luck man."

"K thanks… see ya." I said as I walked away. _Axel's__ such a blabber mouth!_

I walked down the stairs and out of the apartment. It was a gloomy and humid day… the sky was completely grey and the air felt sticky. Seemed like rain, or thunderstorms. So I kept walking down the sidewalk looking for the coffee shop. The city seemed absolutely deserted. No one was around. Creepy.

Then I finally came to a place called The Good for Nothing Coffee Shop… what a weird name. I hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. A strong aroma of coffee instantly filled my nose. I looked around and spotted Larxene sitting at a table drinking coffee. I tried to avoid her but she looked over at me… crap.

"Hey Zex! Why don't you come sit over here." She said.

"Uh… n-no thanks heh… um I'm not really here for coffee." I stuttered.

"Then watcha here for?"

Then I spotted Demyx at the counter taking orders.

"Be right back." I said.

I rushed over to the counter trying to get Demyx's attention. But he was too busy… damn. Then I looked back at Larxene… she was staring at me and smiling… ugh. Then I looked back at the counter and Demyx was looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak but…

"I don't want to talk to you Zexion." He said.

"But-" I tried to speak.

"Zexion, you betrayed me… how can I forgive you?" He started to walk away.

"Wait-"

"I don't want to see your face Zexion! Please leave me alone." He said.

I was terribly hurt. But I wouldn't leave.

"Demyx just listen to me!" I shouted very angry.

Everyone pretty much paused and looked over at me. Talk about embarrassing. I could hear it start to rain outside pretty hard.

"Look I'm sorry! I was drunk and had no idea what I was doing! I don't want to be with Larxene… I want to be with you." I said.

I could hear people "Awing" about what I had just said. Demyx was staring at me in shock with tears in his big blue eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was too embarrassed to keep talking so I started to walk out. I stepped out into the warm rain and started running… I didn't know where I was running off to… I just wanted to get away.

I found myself running to the alley I had first run into when I came here. I curled up in a ball and sat there just like last time. I let the rain hit my face as I looked up to the sky. I waited and listened for Demyx's foot steps… but I heard nothing. Just the little splats of rain as they hit the ground. I tasted my salty tears as I began to cry. I didn't know why I felt this way about Demyx but I did. I had made my decision… I wanted to be with him. I would be loyal to him and give him all the affection in the world. I felt crazy… but this time it was only the good kind of crazy. I wasn't confused. Maybe I just needed experience with the opposite gender to figure out what I wanted. I wasn't afraid of what people would think… as long as I had Demyx. But now he's gone… it's too late.

"It's too late." I whispered to myself.

"It's never too late." I heard another voice say.

I looked up immediately. A wide smile spread across my face. It was that annoying blonde.

"Zexy you hurt me a lot… but I think you realize you made a mistake. I forgive you… and I'll give you a second chance." He said.

_YES!_

"Demyx I was just confused and didn't know what I wanted… but now I'm positive… I defiantly want to be with you. I will do anything for you."I said.

Demyx smiled and whipped the tears from my face. He was soaked as well and still in his work uniform. He then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. Sweet.

The next couple of days were nice. Demyx and I were spending a lot of time together and having a blast. It was cool. But we hadn't gotten intimate since the first time… I didn't mind. I was finding more and more things out about Demyx that I would have never guessed. Like this one time…

I was walking around the apartment trying to find something to do when I heard some really beautiful music playing… I followed the sound and came to Roxas and Axel's room. Number 138. I knocked on the door and Roxas answered it.

"Wassup Zex… What's hapennin'?" He said.

"Well I was bored and was just walking around when I heard some cool music coming from here." I said noticing that it kind of sounded silly.

"Oh! You like it? It's me and Dem playin' guitar." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna come in?" He asked.

"Sure."

So I stepped into the apartment. It was mostly made up of the colors red, yellow, and black. The walls were pure red and the furniture was a mix of yellow and black. And there was an odd scent of incense. Probably from Axel. I followed Roxas to the living room where I found Demyx sitting on a yellow couch with a blue guitar. Theres was also another yellow guitar lying on another couch… probably Roxas'.

"Hey Zexy, what brings you here?" Asked Demyx.

"I just heard some cool music coming from here and thought I'd check it out." I replied.

"Yeah I'm teaching Roxas the proper technique fro playing the guitar… wanna watch?"

"K" I said

So I sat down on the couch next to Demyx. Roxas sat on the other couch across from us. Demyx started playing again with Roxas observing. Demyx sometimes stopped in the middle to explain what he was doing. Then kept playing. It was so beautiful… it took my breath away. It was apparently a song Demyx wrote. Even though there were no words yet it still had plenty of meaning. It sounded like a love song in the making… with obstacles in between… but also happy moments. But the end sounded oddly sad and depressing. I almost started crying… until Demyx's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"How'd you like it Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"It was… Beautiful." I said.

"Really? Thanks Zexy! I'm gonna put words into it pretty soon… I'm just waiting for them to come to me." He said.

I nodded.

"Thanks for teaching it to me Dem… I'll practice." Roxas said.

Demyx nodded as he started to get ready to leave.

"Let me see that guitar… I want to try it out… the guitar always fascinated me." I said.

Roxas handed me his guitar.

"Well you gotta learn before you play Zexy." Demyx laughed.

"Never underestimate me." I said

So I started trying to play Demyx's song I had just heard. I remembered what all the notes sounded like and the strings he had used. I'm VERY observant. Once I was finished I looked up. Demyx and Roxas were staring at me like I had 40 heads.

"Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Zex that was AWSOME!" Shouted Roxas.

"You sure you've never played before?" Asked Demyx.

"Positive." I said.

"Zexy you were born to play guitar." Said Demyx.

"Heh thanks."

"I need someone to play the bass for this song… do you think you could?" He asked.

"What's a bass?" I asked stupidly.

"Ha ha… it's like the guitar only it has less strings." He said.

"Oh… sure I guess I could."

"Thanks Zexy!"

"Wait, I thought you said I could do it." Said Roxas.

"Heh… um well sorry Roxas but… you kinda suck." Said Demyx

I started cracking up at that.

"Fine I see how it is!! Now get out!!" Shouted Roxas.

As we were walking out Demyx told me he'd get over it. I was still giggling.

"So, did you wanna help me out on the lyrics as well?" Asked Demyx.

"Nooooo! I suck at writing… you better leave me out of that one." I said.

"Ha ha ok. I had something special planned for it anyway."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me as we walked back to our apartment. He's beautiful just like his song.

* * *

More Chapters to come:D


End file.
